Sola
by Miss Wong
Summary: Y ahora, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la Sherry de 26 años rompió furiosa la foto de sus padres en miles de pedazos, decir que ellos la habían querido alguna vez era la más cruel de las mentiras. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había estado sola.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary: **Y ahora, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la Sherry de 26 años rompió furiosa la foto de sus padres en miles de pedazos, decir que ellos la habían querido alguna vez era la más cruel de las mentiras. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había estado sola.

* * *

**Sola.**

—o—

Hacía bastante tiempo que Sherry no miraba una fotografía de sus padres. Solo conservaba una, y ésta yacía oculta en una pequeña caja de madera que Claire le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 14. En ella guardaba cosas sin importancia, como algunos colgantes y esmaltes de uñas. Sin embargo, el único objeto de valor que esa caja guardaba, era la única fotografía de sus padres que había conseguido rescatar luego del incidente en Raccoon.

La fotografía presentaba a sus padres, elegantes y con una sonrisa astuta, mientras que la pequeña Sherry quien se situaba en medio de ellos dos, sonreía débilmente, con una mirada perdida, como si el foco de la cámara que los fotografió escondiera un secreto fascinante y prohibido.

Mirar la cara de sus padres le generaban muchísimos sentimientos encontrados, y entre ellos, recuerdos tan buenos como malos:

_"—Ven._

_Sherry miraba curiosa a su padre, quien caminaba impacientemente hacia su laboratorio esperando que la niña lo siguiera. Ella no solía ir allí, ya que sus padres no le permitían entrar sin su autorización, así que cada vez que entraba en aquél lugar, veía cosas distintas por doquier. Cuando ambos llegaron, William preparó una silla para su hija y se sentó a su lado. _

_—Voy a sacarte un poco de sangre hoy —anunció._

_La niña lo miró aterrada, a diferencia de sus padres, las agujas le aterrorizaban, inyectarle vacunas siempre había sido un problema para los Birkin. Sin embargo, su padre no pareció preocuparse de su temor._

_—¿Qué?_

_Él tomó una jeringa y preparó la aguja con una bolita de algodón bañada en alcohol._

_—Tranquila, no dolerá, solo será un pequeño pinchazo._

_—¿Por qué tienes que sacarme sangre? —preguntó la Sherry de tan solo 10 años._

_Su padre tomó su brazo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, a la par que acariciaba su fina piel con el algodón en la zona en la que pincharía. _

_—Siempre es bueno hacer un control, ¿no crees? —preguntó, mientras inyectaba la aguja en su vena, la niña se sobresaltó ante el diminuto dolor, y su padre sonrió un poco—. Mira tu sangre, es roja como una manzana._

_La pequeña, olvidando el dolor por un instante, observó su sangre circular por la jeringa a gran velocidad. _

_—¿Ya? —suplicó, con el ceño fruncido._

_William retiró la aguja lentamente de su vena y asintió, pasó la sangre hacia unos pequeños recipientes y tomó uno para observarlo detenidamente, como si hubiese descubierto una mina de oro y estuviese pensando en todo lo que compraría con él. Sherry lo miró extrañada, su sangre no le parecía tan fascinante, ¿por qué la observaba de aquella forma?_

_—Papá..._

_William, como en un trance, parpadeó y la miró._

_—¿Si? —preguntó, mientras dejaba la sangre en su lugar, oculta dentro de unas capsulas._

_—Te hice un dibujo —anunció Sherry, quitando desde los bolsillos de sus pantalones un arrugado papel para entregárselo—. Somos tu y yo._

_Su padre tomó el dibujo y lo observó con una media sonrisa._

_—Es precioso, pequeño tesoro. Ahora vete, papá tiene que trabajar —dijo, y dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa, luego de eso, Sherry había dejado de adquirir la atención absoluta, su padre se había marchado hacia un sector del laboratorio para escribir unos apuntes en su computadora._

_Pero a pesar de eso, Sherry sonrió, porque a su padre le había gustado el dibujo."_

Con su ceño fruncido, generando odio en su interior, Sherry comprendió realmente porque le había sacado sangre aquella vez, por qué miraba con fascinación ese líquido rojo, y porqué siempre le había llamado 'pequeño tesoro', Sherry solía creer que era un apodo cariñoso, como todos los padres solían apodar a sus hijas primogénitas, pero no... ella jamás había sido su pequeño tesoro, su sangre sí lo fue.

Dirigió sus ojos al rostro de su madre, y otra escena tomó presencia de su mente.

_"Sherry había estado buscando a su madre toda la tarde, después de horas de intentar dibujar algo, un lindo retrato de los tres había salido de su pequeña imaginación, y Sherry se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo. Pero no encontraba a nadie, su Nana dijo que probablemente estarían en el laboratorio, así que la niña se dirigió hacia allá, la emoción de enseñarles su dibujo era extremadamente mayor que el ponerse a pensar si era una buena idea entrar allí._

_La niña entró al laboratorio llamando a sus padres, pero como nadie respondía, decidió limitarse a curiosear por ahí, el laboratorio de sus padres era extremadamente interesante, lleno de químicos, computadoras, fotos y artefactos que ella no conocía. Se acercó hacia un microscopio, y echó un vistazo por la lente, ¡había un pequeño pedazo de piel muerta! Sonrió asombrada al ver las partículas y colores que tenía._

_—Guau —susurró, y se alejó para segur observando lo que había por allí._

_Una de las tantas computadoras de su padre comenzó a llamar su atención, pues era la única encendida y llevaba el logo de Umbrella, y junto a él, unas diminutas letras en verde que no dejaban de titilar, Sherry las leyó con cuidado._

_"Muestras del G-Virus completadas. Reiniciando proceso."_

_¿G-Virus? ¿Qué era eso?_

_—¡Sherry!_

_La voz de su madre la sobresaltó de tal forma que derramó, accidentalmente, un vaso junto a la mesa. Por suerte, estaba vacío, pero el impacto de los vidrios rompiéndose en millones de pedazos hizo a Sherry sentirse realmente culpable._

_—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de su madre resonaba fría y enfadada contra las paredes del laboratorio, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo fuertemente para arrastrarla hacia la puerta del laboratorio—. ¿A caso no te he dicho que nunca entres aquí? _

_—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó Sherry, apenada—. ¡Estaba buscándote porque quería entregarte un dibujo que hice, y pensé que estarías a...!_

_—No tengo tiempo para tus tontos dibujos, Sherry —le dijo Annette, soltándola a unos pasos de la puerta de salida—. Nunca entres aquí, ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca, a menos que tu padre y yo lo permitamos! Mira lo que has hecho, por desobedecerme._

_Sherry supo que hablaba del vaso que ella misma derramó, con ganas de llorar, la niña dirigió su mirada hacia el vaso, y junto a él, estaba su dibujo, el que le había entregado a su padre. La tinta se había borroneado, pues el papel contenía millones de apuntes de William, la mayoría de las letras que Sherry capturó a lo lejos fue la palabra G, en grande por todas partes._

_En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió y junto a su padre, quien llevaba su atuendo de científico, venía Albert Wesker, uno de sus más importantes amigos. Su madre, alarmada, caminó disimuladamente hacia la computadora y quitó la advertencia que ésta alarmaba._

_—Albert —saludó Annette, sonriente—. Has llegado justo a tiempo._

_William se veía desconcertado._

_—¿Qué hace Sherry aquí? —preguntó._

_Annette caminó hacia Sherry y puso una mano en su hombro._

_—Oh, nada importante, un pequeño malentendido._

_Wesker le sonrió a la niña, aunque sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas pequeñas gafas negras._

_—Hola Sherry —saludó, amistoso—. Cada vez que te veo estás más grande, has crecido mucho._

_Ella no dijo nada, su madre la sacó del laboratorio y la detuvo en el pasillo._

_—No quiero volver a verte allí adentro —le retó, y se dio la media vuelta para entrar en el laboratorio y cerrar las puertas detrás de ella._

_Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sherry caminó hacia su habitación, dejando caer su dibujo sin piedad."_

Y ahora, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la Sherry de 26 años rompió furiosa la foto de sus padres en miles de pedazos, y los arrojó por la ventana de la habitación en la cual vivía dentro del Gobierno. Decir que sus padres la habían querido alguna vez, era la más cruel de las mentiras, y solía enfadarse cuando Claire le decía lo contrario. Sherry siempre supo que había estado sola, y era absurdo creer que el gobierno le había dado un hogar por compasión, ellos compartían los mismos intereses que sus padres: su sangre.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, Simmons entró a su habitación abriendo la puerta sin golpear, notó el estado de la joven, sin embargo no preguntó nada al respecto.

—¿Estás lista, Sherry? Debo partir, pero adjunté las coordenadas de la ubicación de Jake Muller en la recepción de abajo. El helicóptero parte en media hora, apresúrate.

Ella asintió, tomando su arma junto a su cama y colocandola en su cinturón.

—Sí, voy enseguida.

Su tutor asintió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Con un suspiro, Sherry se armó de valor para comenzar su próxima misión, preguntándose si alguien la echaría de menos al partir, o incluso si llegaba a morir en su tarea; aunque ese pensamiento le fue inútil.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre había estado sola.

* * *

Pequeño descargue, reflejando el sufrimiento de Sherry con respecto a sus padres.  
¿Reviews? :D

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
